Just friends? or more?
by MiakaYuki12
Summary: Its a bout a group of friends, trying to figure out if they have much more feelings for each other. Other than just being just friends and best friends.


It was a nice day at Rotica, Mimi. Mikaru just woke up at around 7:15am to get ready for school. She took a shower, got dressed, and she ate her breakfast in 45 min. When she was walking at the street she saw her best friend Chi, with her bf Nokiro. They are just like any other couple only Nokiro was popular and Chi wasn't. Its amazing how a popular guy actually like a unpopular girl. But I wont deny that Chi was a pretty, nice, and sweet girl. Since Mikaru, Chi, and Nokiro was all in the same school, they started to walk together.

"What's up, guys?" Mikaru asks. "Nothing really, just the sky." Chi answered sarcastically. "I can see that but, what I meant is what's happening?" "Calm down!!! GOD!! Don't be mad get glad." said Chi. Mikaru rolled her eyes and smiled.

They were near school. At least 2 blocks away.

"Hey guys, lets race!" Nokiro suggested. "Are you crazy? Im wearing a skirt!" Chi asked and pointed out. "No, not really." Nokiro answers. "You guys look so good together. Specially when you argue!" Mikaru tells them w/ a sarcastic voice.

Finally, they reached school. The bell rang when they got there. WOW! They were just in time (LOL). When they were waling at the hallway they saw two of there other friends named, Li and Roshibo. Li likes Mikaru a lot, he wanted to tell her so bad, but couldn't. Li was to worried about breaking the friendship between him, Roshibo, and Tasuki. Tasuki is one of his very best friend since forever.

"Hey Li! Hey Roshibo! What class you guys going?" Mikaru asks. "Im going to history." Li answered. "And im going to music." Roshibo added. "Do you want to walk together Roshibo? I mean since we are in the same class?" Mikaru suggested. "Sure I would like that." Roshibo smiled.

As much as Li wanted to explode and yell he couldn't do such thing to his best buddy that is like his brother. When Mikaru and Roshibo got to class, they sat next to their buddy Tasuki. He is one of the best football players at school. His the other guy who like Mikaru. One of the reasons why they like her so much is that she's a sporty girl which means she keeps her self in shape. She is also a pet, music, movie, and art lover. After the class, they all went outside the school yard for gym. They were going to play one of Mikaru's favorite sports. SOCCER!! Li, Mikaru, Chi, Roshibo, Nokiro, and Tasuki was all at the same team. In their team other players already know they are going to win because of Li, Mikaru, and Nokiro. The three best players in the whole town.

Gym class is over, time for English! The only subject that the six friends see their other friend Nakago. Nakago is a little stupid, but then again a rough guy like Tasuki. Finally, after English, math class, after math, art. Then its lunch time, one of the best subject or class ever. After lunch its science, then its time to go home!

"Six hours of school is not good for my skin!'' Chi complained. "Are you kidding me? It was sort of fun, specially gym class." Mikaru pointed. "Hey guys! Do you want to go to the mall?" Li asked. "Cuz, I need to get something for my mom." he continued. "Im in!!!" Mikaru yelled. "Me too." said Chi. "Same here!" Roshibo and Tasuki continued. "Since my baby girl is going, im in." Nokiro smiled. "So what about you Nakago?" Chi asked. "Im going to my cousins house, so I cant." he answered. "I see." Chi mumbled.

No one knew about Chi liking Nakago. But someone knew that Nakago likes Chi. Nakago wanted no one to know about it, only Yami. One of his very best friend that he knew since kinder garden. Yami is not known to any of the six friends. Because he lives a little far from anyone else's house and he goes to a different school. Anyway, back to them.

"Why are you so quiet Chi?" Nokiro asks. "What? I am so not quiet!" Chi answered with a sarcastic voice. "It looks to me, your thinking to much about things." Tasuki interrupt. "I guess school wasn't enough for her brain!" Mikaru smiled. Chi nodded her head, "Whatever, Mikaru! At least im not the one who is very competitive." "Yeah, sure!" she rolled her eyes.

It was already been five hours, they were walking, talking, and shopping (girl thing). Mikaru bought a pair of new undies, shoes, and of course accessories. Chi bought new lingerie and clothes. Li picked up his mom's new shoes and he bought wristbands for him self. Tasuki bought 10 cd's and Nokiro bought 5 cd's. Roshibo in the other hand bought a football and a basketball for his so called collection.

"Dude, its already 9:00pm! I told my mom I'll be home at around 9:15. It takes me like 20 mins to get there from here. So I got to go. Bye!" Mikaru hurried. "Wait, I'll walk you to your car." Li caught up.

They both ran to the parking lot and hurried to her car.

"Thanks for walking me here Li, I appreciate it." Mikaru catched her breath. "It's a pleasure." Li happily told her. "Well, I got to go." Mikaru opened the car door. Li grabbed her hand and kissed her. Mikaru had a shocked face. But she didn't stop him, because in her heart she likes Li or maybe even love. Li stopped and Mikaru stopped. Mikaru had a enlightened face on her while Li had a smile on him. "Do you think we could hook up, or at least we should try to?" Mikaru ask. "I don't know. There are two other guys who likes you that are my best friends. I don't want them to get mad me." he explained. "Well, tell them that I'm the one who ask you, and you didn't want to pass or miss out." she planned. "Ok, that's a great idea." said Li. "Well, the clocks ticking I got to go." Mikaru looked at the watch. "I'll see you later." Li hugged and kissed her.

When Mikaru got home, her mom was so very worried about her. She got home at like 10:05pm, when her mom said to her to come at 9:15.

"Mikaru!! You have me so very worried and........ why do you have that look on your face? I never saw you like that after you broke up with your last bf. What happened? You better not skip any details." her mom pointed. "Uhhmm......... me and Li just started going out. Today. At the mall." she said with an enlightened voice. "I thought you only like him as a friend?" her mom asks. "No, not really. I started liking him more two week ago." she answered. "Well, its already 10:30pm and you have school tomorrow, so you need to sleep early in order to wake up early for the track team. Now go to bed." Mikaru's mom explained. "Alright, nighty-night mom." said Mikaru.

The next morning, she wakes up got dressed, and then went to school. She purposely missed the bus to walk to school. When she was walking, Chi saw her and she started to run, to catch up.

"Mikaru wait up! I need to tell you something!" yelled Chi. Mikaru stopped and she waited for Chi to catch up. Once she caught up, Chi told her little secret. "Mikaru, what im going to tell you is really weird, so please keep it a secret." she whispered. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!" said Mikaru with a very excited voice. "I like Nakago!" Chi smiled. "Oh My God! I knew you had a crush on him. But what about...." Mikaru said sadly. "Nokiro...." Chi interrupted. "I don't know, I might brake up with him." Chi continued. "Speaking of relationships, me and Li are going out." Mikaru smiled. "Oh My God!! Really? When did you start?" Chi smiled. "We just started yesterday at the parking lot when he walked me there." Mikaru smiled back. "Well, good luck to you guys, have a good relationship." said Chi. "Good luck to you too." said Mikaru.

When they got to school, they hang around with there other friends.

"Tomorrow's Saturday!" Roshibo yelled. "Ya, thank God!" Chi continued. "The best day we could actually hang out without a curfew." Nakago rolled his eyes. "I know! Do you guys want to hang out my house? We could have a pool party! But its just us." Mikaru suggested. "Ya, we should. It will be fun." Li smiled. "We could have whip cream on us right?" asked Chi. "Ya definitely, but we have to clean, because if we don't, my mom would kill me." Mikaru answered. "Alright the parties on! Would it be ok if I bring my best friend, Yami?" Nakago asked. "Sure, why not?" Mikaru smile.

The next day, they all came to Mikaru's house at 12:45pm. The girls where on their bathing suits, and guys were simply on their trunks. At the pool, Nokiro was cuddling up with Chi. But Chi was just not in the mood, so she faced him and smiled at him.

"Look, uhhmm..... Nokiro. I think we should slow down for a while." Chi said with a gloomy face. "What do you mean?" he looked at her with a confused faced. "What I mean is that we should finish our bf and gf relationship, and just be friends." Chi explained. "Your dumping me." Nokiro said with a sad voice. "Ya, im sorry, its just not working out anymore." Chi explained again. Nokiro nodded his head and said, "Well it was nice being you bf for a while." "It was nice being your gf too." Chi thought so too.


End file.
